Rollercoaster Of Love
by katie-elise
Summary: L decides to re-investigate Ray Penber's death...by taking a bus ride to the amusement park! Of course, Light is dragged along. Cotton candy, tilt-a-whirls, rollercoasters and romance ensue. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, I was riding in the car on my way up north, and I heard the song Rollercoaster of Love THREE TIMES. In 2 hours!!! And I was subsequently inspired to write this. I like it lots so far, and am surprised by how looooooong it is! It was supposed to be a one-shot, lol. _

_Anyway, I really, really, really hope you like it, and that you review, cause I've had some tough stuff going on, which I won't expand on, and reviews brighten my day. :)_

_Also, I abbreviated the title, and I was like __R of L... haha, Raito and L! Wait, oh my gosh! ROFL!!! Rolling on the floor laughing! And then I knew I was insane. _

_And I went to my first anime con today!! Jafax. It was epic, and I intend on going to many more. :)_

Chapter One

Disclaimers: Neither Death Note nor Joe vs. The Volcano belong to me in any way. And if you can catch the reference to the latter, I give you props.

_You give me that funny feeling in my tummy...._

_Ahw sh.., yeah, that's right huh_

_Rollercoaster of Love say what  
Rollercoaster yeah (oohh oohh oohh)..._

_Oh baby you know what I'm talking about  
Rollercoaster of Love  
oh yeah it's Rollercoaster time_

Light could feel the moisture being sucked out of his eyeballs by the fluorescent bulbs that flickered in the ceiling.

You would have thought that being chained to the greatest detective of the century, possibly of all time, would have been fascinating. Light had initially assumed that being with L 24/7 would shed some light on the method behind the mysterious man's madness. He had even been so forward as to hope he might learn something.

Ha! Yeah. Right.

Two weeks into it, Light had garnered very little in the way of instructive detective material. He did, however, know the finer points of how to hull a strawberry.

If for some reason the detective gig didn't work out, perhaps he could become a professional fruit huller.

Seriously, though. L was being extraordinarily obstinate. For all they were chained to each other, Light felt as if he interacted with L even less than when they were individual entities.

He felt distinctly…ignored. Given the cold shoulder. L barely spoke to him, unless it was to discuss the case, and even then it was only short, to the point questions.

What really bothered Light, though, was his own reaction to L's indifference. All things considered, he had no reason to care what L did or did not think about him. Heck, the detective was convinced that Light was Kira. That was a basis for antipathy if anything was.

But…for some inexplicable, completely illogical reason, Light cared very, very much what L thought of him. He'd tried several times in the last week to pin down exactly why that was, but hadn't had any more luck with the answer than the team was having on the Kira case.

Yes, the investigation had come to a standstill, and it was making everyone act like a PMSing Misa.

L was even eating more chocolate than usual.

Maybe that was why the man was ignoring Light…he was depressed about the case. Or just really annoyed with the lack of progress.

Light tapped the end of his pencil against the screen of his computer, contemplating this new lead into his analysis of L's recent avoidance.

His reverie was broken, however, by its subject.

L cleared his throat and stood up, as much as L ever stands up. The entire room fell silent, waiting for their genius leader to speak, all silently hoping that he had a new lead on the case.

Their hopes, though, were only partially fulfilled.

"I know that you have all been working very hard at uncovering new information, but you will have realized by now, as have I, that this method is getting us absolutely nowhere" L paused for effect, and several of the men nodded in agreement.

"I think that, instead of looking for new leads, we would do better to do retroactive research; look over those parts of the case that have hereto stumped us." Without waiting for the team's consent, L continued.

"We will be starting with the Ray Penber case, since it is one of the first left without an acceptable conclusion. As you all know, Ray Penber was on the bus to the amusement park when the highjacking, followed by Penber's death by heart attack, occurred."

"Given this information, I have decided that it will be necessary for a few of us to take said bus to said amusement park, posing as regular park goers, in order to better understand Kira's motive, as well as why he was going to an amusement park, which you all must admit is an odd activity for a proven mass murderer."

None of the team objected to L's logic, although that might have been due to how their brains were still trying to process that L was going to let a lucky few of them go eat snowcones and ride the tilt-a-whirl for a day.

Soichiro's brain in particular was filled with images of fried Twinkies.

Unfortunately, it was not their lucky day.

"I myself will need to be present on this outing, as I wish to see the situation first-hand. Also, there will be cotton candy.

"Of course, this means that Light-kun will be accompanying me, so that I may continue my observation of him. The chain will be removed, however, in order to limit any unnecessary attention on the pair of us.

"Also to this end, I will be requesting the pleasure of Miss Amane's company, as her fame will draw the attention further from Light and myself. The three of us will be leaving on the first bus tomorrow morning. That is all."

And with that, L climbed back onto the chair next to Light, turning his attention back to his computer screen and his work.

Light, however, found it completely impossible to concentrate after L's revelation. He got to finally go to the amusement park? Awesome! Did this mean L was warming up to him?

The thought of a day at the park with L was, to Light's utter confusion, far more appealing than the prospect of doing the same with Misa. Probably because Misa was, for all her enthusiasm, an utter bore.

In any case, Light spent the rest of the day planning what rides he wanted to go on, and wondering which ones L would like, all the while sneaking glances at the detective (still studiously ignoring him) and wondering why the blood was rising to his cheeks.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The next day, bright and early, found L, Misa, and Light all sitting in a row on the bus on their way to the amusement park.

The ride was devoid of anything even remotely interesting to the detective. No one even had allergies, much less a heart attack, much to L's disappointment.

Misa, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed herself, occupied as she was with staring at Light, and repeatedly brushing her hand against his in hopes that he would take it. He didn't.

It couldn't be said that Light was having as much fun as Misa, but he was equally engaged in watching someone, albeit not the person the Gothic Lolita would have wished.

Light told himself if was because he wanted to see if L was breaking out of his bad mood now that they were actively investigating something. And if his hand strayed a little closer to L's than civility required, then surely it was simply due to the bus's rattling and moving.

In any case, when they stepped off the bus and into the ticket line, Misa's eyes were glued to Light, Light's were on L, and L's were focused on…the cotton candy stand.

The detective made a beeline for said stand, but Light and Misa were slow on the uptake, and before they had a chance to catch up, L had been accosted into playing a carnival game by some greasy carny.

The man was fairly scary looking, even as carnies go, but L seemed not to notice, big grey eyes analyzing the neon-hued canopy as the carny explained the rules. It was, all in all, a simple game involving throwing a ping pong ball into a small fish bowl.

For someone who had their physics textbook memorized cover to cover, it was a piece of cake, and before Light knew what was happening, L was delicately holding a plastic bag by one tip. Inside, to L's seeming fascination, was a bug-eyed goldfish.

L's face lit up as he gave Light one of his rare smiles; the ones that made Light's heart beat just a bit faster. "Light-kun, it seems I have caught a fish".

Light smiled in turn at the detective's childish glee, leaning in closer to get a look at the little beastie. He glanced up through his eyelashes at L, about to say something clever, when the soft look in L's eyes caught him off guard, words sticking in his throat.

The other man seemed like he was about to say something, and Light raised his head a little, unable to tear his eyes from L's…and then Misa grabbed his arm, tugging it and squealing.

"Oh my gosh, Light, lookie! A Ferris wheel! Oh, how _romantic_! Let's go on it!"

Light shrugged at L; he couldn't really say no. Misa _was_ supposed to be his girlfriend, after all, and L himself had asked Light to stay close to her since she was suspected as the second Kira.

So it was that Light was jammed into the miniscule, candy-colored seat next to Misa, and L was left on the ground holding his fish, wishing not for the first time the he was little, blonde, and female.

All in all, it wasn't the worst experience of Light's life. So far that position was reserved for the time he thought his dad was going to shoot him. Misa wasn't _too_ clingy, and he did get a nice view of the surrounding park.

When they got off and found L, however, Light's mood fell. What happened? L had looked so happy just moments ago, and now…now he looked as if he wished he had Kira's power to kill.

Light only had time to frown and meet L's gaze, though, before Misa was hauling him towards the next attraction. The one she had in mind this time was the tilt-a-whirl, much to Light's joy.

He LOVED the tilt-a-whirl, enough that he went along with Misa fairly willingly, leaving L standing with his fish once again.

Once the two of them were seated, just before the ride began, Light caught L looking at Misa with a positively murderous gaze. He barely had a chance to wonder what it was all about, and then he was spinning so fast it flung Misa's long hair in his eyes. Light would never admit it, but he positively squealed as they spun round and round, faster and faster inside the sparkling blue contraption.

He was still laughing breathlessly as he stumbled down the stairs off the ride, dizzy from all the spinning. Surely that was why he missed the last step, half falling onto L as he tried to catch himself.

After he had stabilized, Light would ask himself why his arm was tingling where it had brushed L's sleeve, and why L's hand was clenched, and his usually white face was tinted pink.

Light was suddenly possessed by his scientific side. Was L's reaction cause by Light touching him? Hmm, it was a hypothesis worth testing.

This, completely academic, thought in mind, Light lowered his eyes bashfully and reached over, hesitantly brushing his fingertips against the fabric at L's wrist, just barely touching the skin…and L's entire arm tensed up, the hair standing on end….

Fascinating.

Light would have continued his experiment, but Misa decided that they needed to go on the carousel, and thence they went. Light had to admit, he was starting to get as sick of the girl as L seemed to be.

This time, however, L staunchly refused to be left behind, forcing the carny tending the ride to allow he and his fish aboard a neon green carousel horse. The carny almost spoke up when he saw how L was perched atop the ride, but the man's burning gaze silenced him.

Even a carny knows to back down when physical mutilation is imminent.

Light took the ostrich to L's left, and Misa ended up on a sparkly pink pig on Light's other side.

L looked sour for the entire ride, despite the cheery music, and his fish didn't look any happier with all the ups and downs.

When the turning finally ceased and the three of them were back standing in the dust and dirt, Misa let out yet another high-pitched scream, pointing towards some shooting game. "Light, Light, oh, won't you please win Misa Misa a big stuffed animal?!?!"

Light met L's gaze, and for once, the two were in perfect harmony. Misa needed to be ditched. And between two geniuses, nothing was easier.

Light stepped up to the shooting arcade, easily taking out the little cardboard men in prison suits that served as targets. He was mildly disturbed by how angry he was getting at the game, and how good it felt to kill…

And then he set the gun down, and everything felt normal again. The overweight carny behind the counter shoved a gigantic stuffed alligator at Misa, who took it with a huge grin.

L quickly stepped in with the second part of the plan. "Misa Misa, I'm sure you wouldn't want something Light-kun won you to get sullied by the dirt at the park. Why don't you take the bus back to the hotel and drop it off somewhere safe?"

Misa suddenly looked very grave, glancing about as if she suspected every sticky-handed child was after her precious alligator. She leaned around the beast to give Light a quick peck on the cheek before scampering off.

"Misa Misa, since you're leaving," L called after her, "would you mind taking my fish back, too?"

The tiny girl grabbed the fish hastily, hurrying to catch the next bus back into the city. Light and L watched until she was out of sight and then turned to each other, smiling widely.

"To the cotton candy stand?"

L nodded, his eyes sparkling, as Light led the way to the nearest refreshment cart.

_A/N: Like it? Really? Please review. Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, I'm Up North at my grandpa's cottage (read: no internet), and I get pretty bored at night (read: no television or phone service) so, I've been writing this! yay! Also, internet cafes rock my socks. Especially when they have delicious scones! :D _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

"One large bag of cotton candy, and one candy apple" Light gave their order to the toothless lady behind the Plexiglas, digging some crumpled bills from his pocket.

"Light-kun, there is no need for you to pay for my food…"

Light waved the comment off, collecting their treats and winding his way through the crowd to a shaded picnic table, complete with a slippery checkered tablecloth.

L attempted to sit on the bench across from Light, but was swiftly dissuaded by the way the wood creaked threateningly under him, and ended up perching next to Light, who was practically drooling over his candy apple.

L couldn't help but watch as the other man sunk his teeth into the luscious treat, eyes rolling back and fluttering with pleasure as he bit off and chewed a piece, getting candy coating stuck to his mouth in the process. L knew that he shouldn't stare….but…

…the thing was, the soft red candy hand stained Light's lips a brilliant red, and he still had some stuck at the corner of his mouth…L could only imagine what those lips would taste like, coated in sugar as they were.

Of course, Light only continued to make it worse as his tongue languidly licked the sticky substance from the corner of his mouth, just missing a small patch of candy. L wondered if he should alert Light to the remaining red sugar coating on his face, but just then Light caught him staring, and L turned his attention to undoing the twisty-tye on his cotton candy bag.

He pulled off a clump of the fluffy substance, placing it on his tongue to melt in sugary bliss. It was…not as good as it should be. Hmm.

L tried again, taking a blue cotton candy instead of pink this time, but the result was the same. For some reason he wasn't enjoying this like he usually did. It wasn't…sticky enough. What he really craved was a candy apple.

The detective scowled, determinedly stuffing more cotton candy in his mouth. He _was_ going to get pleasure from this, despite Light and his cursed sexy apple-eating.

If he really concentrated, his own candy was in fact fairly delicious. He started pulling the spun sugar from its bag with more enthusiasm, using his fingers to jam increasing amounts of the stuff into his mouth. In short time the bag was empty, and L had completely forgotten his previous fixation with Light.

That is, until he saw Light's hand move out of the corner of his eye, and felt Light's thumb gently brush his lower lip, lingering at the corner of his mouth as if reticent to leave.

L glanced sidelong at Light, unwilling to turn his head and thus dislodge Light's hand, and took in the way the other man's deep caramel eyes were wide as saucers, and how he swallowed heavily as his thumb retraced it's path along L's lip, ending up at the opposite corner of his mouth.

L let his lips fall apart just slightly, and Light's thumb slid a little further inwards. L turned his head and slipped the tip of the man's thumb into his mouth, sucking lightly and running the tip of his tongue over the edge of Light's thumb nail.

Light was starting to tremble; he removed his hand from L's lips, only to place it on the side of the detective's neck, his head tilting forward the tiniest bit…

"HYUK HYUK HYUK, I'M HAPPY THE CLOWN!!!!! WOULD YOU TWO KIDDIES LIKE A BALLOON ANIMAL?!?!?!?!?!"

Both L and Light focused death glares at the red-nosed monstrosity before them, but the clown was undeterred.

"ALRIGHTY, HYUK HYUK, HAPPY WILL MAKE YOU BOTH SOME BALLOON HATS!"

Happy's pudgy fingers were disturbingly agile with a balloon pump, and before either L or Light could protest, they were both adorned with rather festive twisty balloon hats.

L's was green, circling his head and then rising to create a looming daisy that wobbled above his brow. Light's was more abstract, and unfortunately looked more like a phallic symbol than anything. L wondered if that was intentional on Happy's part.

As soon as the clown had bestowed the hats upon their unwilling recipients, he vanished into the crowd, much to the men's relief.

The moment, however, was as dead as a door knob.

Oh well, L had been wanting to ride the spinning strawberries, anyway. Plus, the awkward air that was growing between the two needed dispelling.

"Would Light-kun be so kind as to accompany me on the spinning strawberries?"

"You would like that ride. Of course I'll go with you."

L smiled, getting up from the bench and grabbing Light's hand, making sure to avoid eye contact with the younger man. But not looking at Light didn't stop him from focusing on how their hands meshed perfectly together, or the way Light tightened his grip as they pushed through a particularly thick part of the crowd of people.

Fortunately, the line for the strawberry ride was short, being populated by a scant few nausea-resistant children and their harried parents.

Light and L released hands as they dug tickets from their pockets to gain entrance to the ride. They were pointed to a giant plaster strawberry with an opening in the side and got in, shutting the waist-high door behind them.

The carny came around to make sure everyone was secure before starting the ride, rotating the strawberries in a circle, and spinning them besides.

L grinned in delight; spinning rides were his _favorite_. The round bench inside of the strawberry, though, was not made to keep riders in one place, and he found himself sliding rapidly to and fro across the seat, colliding with Light at intervals, which made the other boy yelp in surprise.

There was entirely too much contact inherent in this ride, L decided, as he was thrown on Light once again, his hand landing in an embarrassing position on Light's lap, only to be flung off again as the ride spun the other way. It was making him want to touch Light far, far too much.

These little fleeting bits of skin on skin, khakis brushing jeans, and legs tangling was making L somewhat uncomfortable in his nether regions, and he was for once glad when the ride slowed and stopped.

Light finger combed his hair back into place, clearing his throat awkwardly as he pulled his shirt down to cover his stomach, which had been exposed in the may lay.

They exited the strawberry ride and entered into another uncomfortable silence. L tried to think of something to say, but in the end resorted to suggesting they go on the tea cup ride, which Light agreed to.

L suspected it was only because Light felt that doing anything was better than standing there not talking and avoiding each other's gazes. He agreed.

Turns out, the tea cup ride was no better than the strawberry ride. In fact, it was exactly the same, except that now L and Light were being thrown into about 52 different Kama Sutra positions by spinning dishes instead of spinning fruit.

By the time to two stumbled dizzily off the ride, either man's face could have won first prize in the ripest tomato contest being held across from the carousel.

Somewhat desperate at this point, and most certainly not thinking straight, L wordlessly dragged Light towards the Scrambler, shoving the man inside the cart and then getting in himself.

As soon as the ride started, L realized that he'd made a grave mistake. The way the ride twisted and turned was positively engineered to throw one rider against the other, and now his full weight, compounded by centripetal force, was pressed against Light.

Panicking a little, L grabbed the side of the cart, attempting to hold himself away from Light. It wasn't really working, and he kept slamming back against Light every time the ride spun.

Wondering how long this torture was going to endure, L twitched in surprise as Light reached out and wrapped his arm around L's waist, pulling the detective securely to his side and holding him there.

"TO STOP YOU CRASHING AROUND" Light yelled over the clanking of the Scrambler. He was trying to look business like, but the color in his face betrayed him.

L decided to make the best of his situation, clinging to Light in order to keep himself from being thrown about, meanwhile nestling his head under the other man's chin.

It was, all in all, the best Scrambler ride of L's life.

All good things must end, however, and as soon as they got off the ride, the awkward silence descended once again like the storm clouds that were beginning to gather over the park. L was really getting sick of this.

"Light-kun, how about we try the tilt-a-whirl, since I was unable to join you last time…"

"NO. No more spinning rides, L. You're going to make both of us sick."

"Well then," L said petulantly, "what would Light-kun suggest we do?"

Light smiled devilishly. "Ride that", and he pointed to the towering rollercoaster, complete with cars full of screaming people rushing past.

"No", L stated calmly, his expression one of resolve.

"I swear, if I knew your full name, I would be using it right now. I have done EVERYTHING you wanted to so far, and you _are_ going to do this one thing for me."

The way Light's eyes glowed a little with intensity made L's suspicions of him being Kira jump, but he also found that he was unable to deny anything to the beautiful creature before him.

"If Light-kun insists".

Light's eyes immediately returned to their normal color, and he led the way to stand in the rollercoaster line as L contemplated his attachment to a possible mass murderer.

For a while it looked as if L might be saved; dark clouds were gathering ever swifter above the amusement park, and a cool wind had picked up. Unfortunately for the detective, they made it to the front of the line before the storm could really start brewing.

The look on Light's face when they scored the front car of the coaster was almost worth the nervous fear working its way through L's stomach. Almost.

"Isn't this exciting?!"

"If Light-kun insists"

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of heights?"

"Not exactly. It's more a fear of hurtling along an ill-cared-for Jenga fortress with a few pieces missing"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun."

L gave him a look that said this was _not_ going to be fun, it was going to be a level of purgatory. One of the lower ones.

Light sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you get too upset, you can hold onto my arm, okay?"

L's eyes grew round as Light looked at him, completely serious, and then the coaster started to clack up the first hill, and it was all L could do to hold onto some of his dignity and not bury his face in Light's shirt.

The worst part, as far as L was concerned, was the ascent. All that anticipation building up…knowing that the fall was coming shortly.

As they crested the hill, looking out over the entire park, L caved and reached over, grabbing Light's arm and hugging it to his chest. Light met his eyes, laughing as his caramel hair was tossed about in the wind.

L's heart lurched and he leaned towards the boy, closer and closer, until his lips were just barely brushing Light's, and the laughter in those eyes had been replaced by something else…

And then he was flying, head whipped back against the seat, tears streaming out of his eyes with the force of the wind as the coaster hurtled down the first hill, coming to the bottom only to ascend the next one, curving and swerving like a bat out of hell.

The first drop took L's breath away, but he got it back by the second one, and he _screamed_. He noticed Light look over at him and laugh again; L does _not_ scream.

When the ride was over, Light barely had any blood left in his arm from L squeezing it so hard, and he was just about to tease the detective about it when the heavens opened and the impending rain was finally released.

For a minute L and Light just stood there in the middle of the fair, watching each other as the water drenched their hair and clothes, fair-goers all around them looking for shelter. Then the first bolt of lightning struck, and Light gave a yelp, grabbing L by the wrist and half pulling, half leading him into the nearest cover.

The carny inside the small building they'd run into looked at them disinterestedly. "That'll be 2 tickets each". L dug 4 soggy tickets from his pocket, holding them out to the carny by one corner.

He and Light were then ushered into what seemed to be a boat, although the place was so dimly lit it was hard to tell. It certainly wobbled when they stepped in, and L thought he heard some sloshing.

"Have fun" the carny wished them, with an altogether disturbing leer on his face.

L ignored it, looking over at the drenched Light as the ride started.

"What kind of ride does Light-kun think we are on?"

"I just hope it's not one of those log rides. I'm wet enough as it is"

L knew that. Boy, did L ever know that. In fact, it could be said he was hyper-aware of how Light's formerly-white-now-see-through button up was clinging to his perfect chest. Yeah.

The almost painfully slow pace of their little boat boded well for it's not being a thrill ride, although the fact that they were in the dark suggested a sudden drop might be imminent.

L decided to hold onto Light's arm, just in case.

"Hey, is that a light up ahead?"

"Yes, Light-kun, I believe it is"

"And…music? Wait, why is everything red and pink? And why are there hearts everywhere? Are we…"

"Light-kun! Look! Our boat is in the shape of a swan!"

Light paled visibly. Perhaps, under different circumstances, this would have been funny, but…now they had rounded a corner, and the big red neon sign surrounded by little glowing cupids confirmed it.

"L, I think we're in the Tunnel of Love"

"Seeing as the sign directly above us declares exactly that, I would say you are correct."

Light swallowed, wondering if now would be a good time to reclaim his arm from L's grasp. He tugged experimentally, but L had a strong grip, and Light quickly gave up.

After a few minutes of floating through scenery of lovers kissing, cupids shooting heart-tipped arrows, and romantic music playing, it all became rather humorous.

"Psshh, this isn't even that romantic. How is a fat winged baby shooting people supposed to make people passionate?"

"Light-kun is right. There needs to be more chocolate"

"They should give everyone free oysters at the start of the ride"

"Or at least a lollipop"

"How is that an aphrodisiac?"

"Remind me to show you sometime back at headquarters"

Light opened his mouth and then realized he had no comeback for that, so he closed it again and turned to look at the very fake, plastic garden they were floating through, complete with glowing stars stuck on the ceiling.

He was about to point out to L how the animatronic couple sitting in the gazebo were very poor kissers when a thunderous boom rang out.

The lights flickered and the music wavered, and then came back on. Light sighed with relief.

Then a second roar of thunder sounded, and this time they were plunged into darkness. Well, except for the little glow-in-the-dark stars, which didn't provide very much illumination.

"L?!"

"I'm right here"

"I…I think we're stuck in the Tunnel of Love"

"I believe Light-kun is correct"

"What do we do?"

"I suppose we could jump out and swim."

"Definitely not. I just dried off!"

"Then I suppose we shall simply wait until power is restored to the ride, or the carny comes with a flashlight to lead us out"

"yeah, I guess that's the best thing to do"

"…"

"…"

L, still holding Light's arm, started gently running his fingers up and down it. He had an idea of what they could do…

"Or we could make out".

_A/N: Sorry about the little cliffhanger...but my mom was ready to go into town, and I couldn't quite finish it before we had to leave. :P Ah, the perils of being internet-less. The good news is, the next section will be elongated into a full blown chapter, and half of it is already written! *is proud*_

_Also, if I got back from my almost-**technology-free** stint to find a small pile of reviews awaiting me, it would the best welcome-back to the world of 24/7 internet availability EVER. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all SO much for the lovely reviews!!!! It just made my day, even my week, to get back from my cottage and find so many happy little reviews waiting for me. :)_

_I quite like this next part, and anyone who's ever ridden too many rollercoasters in a day will get the last bit. :P_

_Oh, side note, I'm currently obsessed with making Death Note necklaces out of old Scrabble pieces...I mod podged the first few a couple hours ago, and they are SO cute!! I really like the 'L' piece with L on the back. :D Maybe I'll post pictures somewhere? I was thinking of selling some eventually. _

_Anywho, it's Ggggggg-reat to be back to technology, although I enjoyed my stint in the wilderness as well, and I hope you will all continue to offer your lovely support. Hugs and cookies! ~katie-elise_

Chapter 3

"_What?!_"

"Is that not the point of being in the Tunnel of Love?"

"Well, yes, it is, but under normal circumstances two people would have chosen to be in the Tunnel of Love together."

"We did that. We simply were unaware that it was the Tunnel of Love when we chose to be in it".

"Same thing".

"No, Light-kun, it is not".

"Yes, _L_, it is"

"Light-kun is arguing with me over mere frivolities of language and the paradigm of what constitutes a decision, when we could be doing as the ride suggests and 'getting it on'!"

"Then shut up and kiss me!"

L was momentarily stunned by Light's forwardness, and it took him several moments longer to locate his companion's face in the pitch black, and even then his aim was off, and he ended up kissing Light's ear.

"That's my ear"

"Yes, I realize that" L grated out, getting aggravated. "Light-kun _could_ help me attempt to locate his face"

"If you're going to be pissy about it, you can just forget the whole thing"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

At this point, if the lights had been on, two geniuses would have been seen sitting in a swan boat in the middle of a plastic rose garden, both crossing their arms over their chests and glaring in opposite directions.

After several minutes of silence, L realized that he was still holding Light's arm. Sighing, he pushed all their arguments to the back of his mind. When was he going to have another chance like this?

Slowly, as if he wasn't really thinking about it, L began playing with the cuff of Light's sleeve. He peeled it back a little, exposing Light's wrist, and started making circles there with his thumb.

When he felt the other man's hand twitch and clench a little, he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the inside of Light's wrist.

Tugging the fabric up a bit more, he kissed further up the inside of Light's arm, which was shivering under his lips.

L continued rolling up the sleeve and kissing a trail up the man's arm until the sleeve refused to go past Light's elbow.

Undeterred, L persisted in kissing up his companion's arm, lips pressing against the still damp fabric, eventually reaching Light's shoulder. By this point, the younger man was limp and shuddering, his breath coming in short gasps, and one hand had found its way into L's mass of hair.

In the dark, L used his lips to find his way over Light's shoulder and to his collarbone, where he gently ran his teeth, eliciting a muffled moan from the other man, who twisted his hand tighter in L's hair.

Next L let his mouth drift up towards the soft spot where Light's neck and shoulder met, sucking slightly as Light's arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer and causing the boat to slosh a bit.

Light's fingers worked their way into the waistband of L's pants, hooking there and teasing the skin underneath. L groaned, losing his composure and working more passionately up Light's neck, planting butterfly kisses along his jaw, finally landing at the corner of the other man's mouth and staying there, teasing softly.

Light made a small noise of complaint in the back of his throat, turning his head in an attempt to meet L's lips with his own.

He whined further as the detective leaned back, staying just on the edge of his mouth and out of his reach.

Then L stuck his tongue out and started licking the stray bit of candy apple from the corner of Light's mouth, and the younger man lost it.

With a predatory growl, Light used his holds in L's waistband and hair to pull the detective on top of him, forcing the other man to face him. L pulled back slightly, and the two momentarily froze as they met in a heated gaze.

For several seconds the only sound was of quickened breathing, and then lips were clashing as both men moved towards each other, their hands frantically twining about each other's necks as L scooted further onto Light's lap.

He twisted his fingers into the hair at the nap of the younger man's neck, tugging Light's head back so he could deepen the kiss, and he could feel Light's eyelashes flutter and a moan ripple through the other man's throat.

L whimpered as he felt Light's fingers work their way under his damp shirt, tightening his legs around the man's waist and kissing down the side of his neck…

Neither man noticed the first tactful cough, but it was much harder to ignore the cold, prying fingers at their shoulders. Eventually breaking away from each other, the two fixed still-lust-ridden eyes on a grimy, toothless man who seemed entirely non-pulsed by the grown men snogging in a swan boat.

It was then that realization worked its way through the haze of desire and into L's brain.

Glancing around, he gathered that power must have been restored to the ride while he was..ahh, distracted, and now the ride had come to its termination. This adequately explained the creepy man forcibly separating him from _his _Light.

If this was the end of the ride, it followed that the carny here would be familiar with physically separating lovebirds who refused to recognize that the Tunnel of Love had come to an end.

Snaking his arm around Light's waist, as the other man seemed to still be confused, L led him off the ride and back into the rain.

Once outside L pushed a still dazed Light up against the rickety wooden wall of the ticket stand, linking his hands around the man's waist and leaning towards his wet, swollen lips, dripping with rain…

He had only been kissing Light for a second when a gratingly high squeal pierced his concentration.

"LIIIIIGGHHHT! WHERE ARE YOU?! I DROPPED OFF THE ALIGATOR!!"

L shuddered; Misa had returned. Planting one last kiss on Light, who whined as the detective pulled out of his embrace, L turned to face the little blond.

"Misa Misa, we're over here"

"Oh! There you two are! I was starting to worry you had abandoned Misa Misa and gone off on your own"

L tried to stifle a knowing grin.

"Light, did you miss Misa Misa? Oh? What's this? Light is all flushed!"

Misa placed the back of her small hand on Light's forhead.

"And he's feverish, too! We need to get out of this rain, before my sweet boyfriend catches a bad cold!"

With that, Misa decisively led the way back towards the buses, completely missing the fact that the two men following her were holding hands and giving each other longing glances.

The air on the bus ride back was full of tension, and it was a true testament to Misa's trust in Light that she didn't suspect anything when her supposed lover reached over her to tuck a stray piece of hair lovingly behind L's ear.

When the three had made it back to their floor in the hotel, it became apparent that Misa had, in fact, been right. Light was snuffling and sneezing, and his skin was hot with fever. L wasn't fairing much better; he was shuddering so hard with chills that his teeth were chattering.

Therefore, it surprised no one when the two men retired to bed early, after L had eaten some cake and replaced the handcuffs.

However, it would have been surprising had anyone known how Light and L both snuggled, exhausted, into the same bed, arms wrapped loosely around each other and noses just touching.

In the short moments before L was claimed in sweet, peaceful sleep, his mind and body felt as if they were once again riding the curves of the rollercoaster, the sensation so real that his stomach actually dipped.

Frowning slightly, he scooched closer to Light. The feeling immediately abated as Light's breath ghosted over him, and L allowed a small, happy smile to grace his features as he drifted into pleasant dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Woooo updating this finally! Party and a half. I __eventually got this idea of a way to continue the story and still have __plot...roller coaster related plot even! Very exciting. So, sorry for the kind of short chapter, but I just wanted to prove I am still continuing this. Consider it an introduction of sorts to the next plot arc. _

_Side Note: My best friend is studying abroad in Ecuador this summer, and messaged me today to say she might end up staying for next semester!!! And while I'm excited for her, I already miss her tons, and can hardly imagine going back to school and her not being there. So some cheer-inducing reviews right now would be **AWESOME**. Thanks everyone! 3_

Chapter 4

_  
Lovin' you is really wild  
Oh it's just a love rollercoaster  
step right up and get your tickets_

Your love is like a Rollercoaster baby,baby  
I wanna ride yeah (awawaw)

The morning light drifting through the curtains fell across Light's eyes, easing him slowly from his comfortable sleep. His head pounded objectionably as he sat up, and he groaned lightly, shutting his eyes against the sun.

Then he felt soft, cool fingers brush his temple and he let out a relaxed, happy sigh, leaning into L's caress. The other man started running his fingers through Light's silky hair, and Light's happiness was complete. In his opinion, there was hardly anything more soothing than having his hair played with.

Easing his eyes open once more, Light peered up at L, who was sitting crouched with his back against the headboard. Returning L's soft smile, Light reached up to run his fingers along the man's jaw, and felt tingles run through his hand even as L caught his breath and pressed his eyes firmly closed, tensing up as an all-too pleasurable sensation worked through him.

It was then that Light noticed it.

"L, do you remember me taking my watch off last night?"

"No…I don't believe I do…"

"Shit". Light scrambled off the bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head reminding him of his cold. He dropped to the floor, frantically searching under the bed. All he saw was L's head hanging upside down from the other side.

A quick perusal of the rest of their room yielded no better results, and pulling a groggy, complaining L on a tour of the hotel did nothing more than create a rather grumpy detective.

"I must have lost it at the amusement park" Light concluded, his attitude disconsolate.

L continued to eat his cake, but he placed his unoccupied hand over Light's in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"What am I going to do?" the boy groaned, burying his head in his hands. "My dad gave me that watch as a New Year's gift…I know he spent a load of money on it, and it means a lot to me".

He didn't mention that he had a strange, nagging sensation in the back of his head telling him that he _had_ to find that watch, come hell or high water. It felt…undeniably important to him to have the watch back. Like some kind of extra-special security blanket.

"Well," L managed around a mouthful of strawberry, "we shall simply go back to the amusement park and retrace our steps".

"What are the chances of it being there? What if some carny stole it?"

"You are forgetting, Light-kun, that I am the top three detectives in the world. I promise you, I will locate your watch. Even if I must resort to bribing."

"My hero", Light said airly, but there was a tone of seriousness behind it as he lent in and softly kissed L's lips. The kitchen door gave a warning squeak, and the two men were on opposite sides of the breakfast table in a flat second, Light a pretty shade of pink and L uncharacteristically playing with his hair.

The rest of the team entered, and L took the opportunity to announce that they were returning to the fair to follow up on a lead, so as not to raise Soichiro's suspicions.

Therefore, it was in short time that L and Light were standing in front of the gates to the amusement park. The locked gates. It was Sunday, and the park was closed.

However, L had never been one to let rules apply, and with one expertly picked lock they were in.

It gave Light the creeps, being at the fairground when it was shut down. There were streamers and popped balloons littering the ground, and many of the rides looked positively scary sitting there without any bright lights or people surrounding them.

He made sure to stick close to L as they worked their way further into the fair grounds.

Before long, they heard some jolly laughing and music coming from a small shack in the center of the fair, and Light followed L like a child hanging on their mother's skirts, too nervous to lead the way himself.

L, though, seemed entirely unperturbed, and gave the door a good, solid knock. The laughter inside simply escalated. L tried again, knocking slightly more forcefully. Nothing.

L hated seeing good doors go to waste, so instead of going for the more brute option of kicking the door in, he simply employed his lock picking skills a second time.

The door swung open slowly, and Light got a quick impression of low lights, smoke, loud, raucous music, and lots of men in face paint. LOTS of men in face paint.

Apparently, the clowns like to party it up on their day off.

"Excuse me?" Light tried.

No one even batted a mascara-ed eye at the two ordinarily dressed men in the door way.

L decided it was time to break out his detective voice.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Light never knew L had that kind of…_projection_. That voice could probably stop a spaceship about to take off.

It certainly did the trick in the tiny, clown-filled, make-shift bar.

Before L spoke again, Light had the chance to observe that, while one creepy-ass clown staring at you is disturbing, 20 makes you want to find the nearest garbage can and hack up your breakfast.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my friend misplaced his watch here yesterday, and we are here to inquire after its location. A reward is being offered."

It was to L's credit that the clowns took him seriously, especially considering how drunk they were.

One hefty female clown who appeared to be the leader stood up, swaying a bit in her preposterously sized purple tutu. "I think I may know what happn'd. Our frien' Happy was crowin' real loud bout' gettin' a fine watch offa some rich, pretty fella. I'm a thinkin' he woulda meant you" here she gestured to Light, who grimaced at being forced to recall his encounter with Happy-the-innuendo-loving-clown.

"Can you direct us to Mr. Happy?" L inquired, face stoic despite his ridiculous question.

"'fraid not, sweetling. Happy just done gone down to Florida. Got hisself a job sweepin' the streets in the Magic Kingdom, he said 'fore he left."

"Thank you, ma'm, for your help".

L turned to leave, taking Light's hand and heading for the door.

"Hey! I helped ya'll! Where's my _re_-ward?"

L smiled icily. "Your reward is my resisting calling the police on a bunch of kleptomaniac clowns"

The woman clown snapped her mouth shut, retreating into the depths of the bar.

Once outside, Light collapsed into L's arms, relieved to be out of that situation, but feeling desolate about the loss of his watch.

"Now I'll never get it back" Light tried not to whine, but it crept into his voice regardless.

"Don't be silly, Light-kun", L replied, gently stroking the man's hair whilst rubbing small circles into the back of his sweater.

"But how? That damn creepy clown ran off to Disney with it. What are they doing hiring a guy like that, anyway?"

"I don't know, Light-kun. But the solution here is obvious."

"It is?"

"Light-kun can certainly be dense at times".

"Pot calling kettle black".

"In any case, you are failing to see the solution laid at our feet".

"Enlighten me".

"We, Light-kun, are going to Disneyworld".

_A/N: That's right! I'm sending them to DISNEY!!!!! Because I wish I were there. I love Disneyworld. Ecuador would be sweet, too...*sigh* Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: WOW, last time I updated this, I got 493 hits on my stories. Just...wow. To small fry like myself, that is astounding. However...I didn't get many reviews. Did lots of people look and just not like it? What does this mean? I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! :P  
_

_So. This chapter. I'm surprised by how long it is. But whatever. I like it. And I'm about to play Kingdom Hearts with my friend, so my happiness in complete. :D_

_Carry on!_

Chapter 5

Light could almost literally see the wheels turning in L's head. The detective's hair, if one squinted, seemed to be swirling gently, and Light swore he could hear a gentle squeaking emitting from near the man's ear.

He vaguely wondered if it was possible to WD40 someone's brain.

However, Light kept his musings to himself in favor of continuing to watch L's fascinating thought process.

The two geniuses were currently on the bus back to headquarters, and the 30 minute ride was all the time L was afforded to come up with a plausible reason why he and Light needed to visit Disneyworld.

It was, indeed, a bit of a conundrum. L did have acquaintances in L.A., but that wasn't going to help them. Happy the clown had not gone to Disney_land_, after all.

So Light watched as L's eyes got stormier and stormier, and his posture exponentially worse. Then, all at once, it was as if the sun had broken through the clouds. L's grey eyes sparkled, and a smile quirked at his lips.

He had an alibi.

L spent the rest of the ride whispering the details of their ploy into Light's ear.

Light spent it trying not to concentrate on the feeling of L's lips lightly brushing his earlobe. He was somewhat less successful in his endeavor than his companion.

So it was that, when they stepped off the elevator and into the room full of policemen waiting for them to speak, Light had absolutely no idea what their excuse was. Or even why they needed an excuse in the first place.

Fortunately, L was prepared enough for the both of them.

"Our lead proved to be both trustworthy and valuable. I will not bore you with the details; suffice it to say that there is now ample reason to believe that Ray Penber's fiancé, Naomi Misora, was last seen in Disneyworld, Florida, after which time she was never heard from again".

The team's reactions ranged from Matsuda's idolized awe to Aizawa's general indifference. Seriously, who expects a man to get enthusiastic while he's in the middle of teasing his 'fro?

Sochiro Yagami was the first to speak up. "I take it that you two will be going to Florida in order to follow up on this?"

"Precisely", L replied, pleased with how smoothly his plan was unfolding.

"GASP! Light is going to America!!!??? MISA MISA IS GOING TO AMERICA, TOO!!!"

L and Light both winced and turned around to find Misa, half-clothed, standing in the doorway.

"And why would Misa Misa be going to America?" L inquired.

"Because I just got a television promotion deal there! I was going to turn it down, so that Light wouldn't pine away without me", here Light subtly rolled his eyes, "but now that he is going too…Misa Misa will fly out with you!"

"We will be leaving tomorrow, you realize" L tried to dissuade her.

"Oh, perfect! Misa Misa's shoot is in three days, so that is ideal!"

"And Misa does realize that we will not be able to stay with her once in the United States?"

"Oh, yes, Misa Misa knows, since the shoot is in L.A., and you and Light have to go to Disneyworld. But I can fly to New York with you!"

Seeing no subtle way around it, and knowing that he needed to keep from alienating the potential second Kira, L gave in.

"EEEEeeeee! This is going to be so much fun!!! Misa Misa needs to go pack!"

"And get fully clothed", Light muttered under his breath as the petite blonde scurried off to her room. L was the only one who heard him, and he didn't try to hide his smile as he 'accidentally' brushed Light's hand with the back of his own.

Light scooched closer to the detective, hiding their hands behind their bodies so he could intertwine his fingers with L's.

"As Light-kun and I have some packing and other preparations of our own, we will now be retiring to our room. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 7 AM, and any of you who wish may come to the airport to see us off".

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Light hugged his father goodbye just outside of Security the next morning, looking over his dad's shoulder to witness L performing a similar ritual with Watari.

Their respective parental figures were the only members of the team who had elected to come see them off. Of course, everyone else had a good excuse not to.

Except perhaps Aizawa. He claimed his hair was feeling flat, and he couldn't be seen in public. Which, come to think of it, may have seemed to Aizawa like a perfectly legitimate reason.

After their farewells, the three travelers proceeded to the security check-through. L got held up by all of his technological equipment, but made up for lost time by having shoes that slipped off easily.

The chain, however, which L had stored in his carry-on in case of an emergency requiring that Light be attached to him by 6 feet of metal, was not airline approved.

He was directed off to the side, an airport police officer ushering him inside a plexiglass room. L crouched on an orange plastic chair, only to find himself seated next to Misa.

She gestured to her excessive amount of jewelry and shrugged.

Then they were both met by their respective security officers and instructed to stand up legs apart and arms out on little mats. The officers then ran a metal detecting wand over them, followed by a good old-fashioned pat-down.

L could see Light laughing on the other side of the Plexiglas, and stuck his tongue out at the boy. He should have made Light carry the bag with the chain in it.

For one reason or another, the metal detector kept going off over L's abdomen. He wondered if it was possible to eat enough sugar that it hardened and condensed into a metal in one's stomach.

In any case, the security officer was not pleased with him, and was going to demand a full strip search. L quickly peeled off his shirt, figuring that a bit of public embarrassment would be more palatable than a private, entirely nude encounter likely involving an invasion of orifices.

Glancing over at Light, who was doing his very best not to obscenely stare at L's half-naked form, L contemplated that perhaps, under certain circumstances, a private strip search might not be so horrendous.

When L's officer was at last appeased that he wasn't packing heat, the man allowed him to join his companions on the other side of the glass.

Light had his eyes fixed like glue on the swirly blue carpet, and when L went and stood next to him his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Or a Menorah. Or, well, take your pick.

L was pleased that he could elicit this kind of reaction, but was a little confused as to how…until Misa decided her alter-ego superhero was Captain Obvious.

"L, you don't have your shirt on!"

"Misa Misa, please, while we're in public you must refer to me as Ryuzaki. But thank you for alerting me to my state of undress". L noted happily that Light's Adam's apple bobbed up and down when he said this. It was far too easy and fun to make Light uncomfortably aroused.

However, as nearly the entire wing of the airport had gathered round and were snapping pictures of the odd man standing shirtless in the middle of the terminal, L decided it was time to re-cover his physique.

Light finally looked up from the carpet, and his face could have been next to the word 'relief' in the dictionary. 9 out of 10 doctors agree that it is disarmingly hard to control one's impulses when faced with a shirtless L.

The 10th doctor was on LSD at the time of the interview, and seemed convinced that L was actually a set of floral curtains.

In any case, there were no more snags, naked or otherwise, until they were boarding the plane. There, the stewardess politely informed them that the flight was overbooked, and only one of the three first class seats Watari had reserved was available.

L and Light turned toward Misa, their faces identical expressions of concern.

"Misa Misa, you should take the first class seat. We don't want your delicate constitution in amongst all those…_commoners_"

"He's right, Misa. We don't want you to have to eat the Economy class meal".

"You boys are so good to Misa! Of course, I would rather Light have the first class seat…but if you insist…"

"YES! Yes, of course you should have it!"

"Okay! Oops! I guess that means I'm boarding now. I'll see you two in New York!"

The fact that L was smooshed against the window and Light was half sitting on him, if only in order to avoid being sat upon himself by the large woman on his other side, was entirely worth not having Misa with them.

Indeed, the woman was quite pleasant, aside from taking up half of Light's seat in addition to her own. She didn't attempt any awkward conversation, and fell asleep shortly after takeoff.

Light occupied himself for some time with the television in the back of the seat in front of him. He became rather entranced with an American show called 'Mad Men', although he tried to deny that he liked it primarily because of the snazzy suits all the men were wearing.

After several hours, however, Light found himself completely and inexplicably worn out. He reached over L with the intention of closing the shade, but only ever got halfway to his goal.

L stared curiously down at his companion, who had abruptly fallen asleep with his head on L's shoulder and his arm in L's lap.

He poked experimentally at the Light's sleeping form, but he might as well have been trying to revive a rock.

L gave a small sigh even as a smile crept over his face. There went his chances of joining the Mile High Club. Well, they still had the return trip. Hope sprung eternal.

It wasn't exactly surprising to L that he didn't sleep for the entire trip. Instead he ate the mediocre squares of cheesecake from his, Light's, and the anonymous lady's dinners and watched their airplane move over the little flight map on the television screen.

It was a long, long while until they reached their destination in Florida, involving several plane changes, the most felicitous of which was the transfer in New York, where Misa bid them a tearful farewell.

Light was either asleep or groggy for the entire trip. His expensive taste, however, alerted him just in time to awaken for their arrival by cab to the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa.

Sumptuous was the first word to enter Light's mind as he hauled his and L's luggage into the lobby. L himself had gone ahead to check in with Reception, leaving Light to marvel at the vaulted, gold-gilded ceiling and small potted palm trees surrounding plush, luxurious armchairs in green, white, and pink.

Still slightly dazed from his day of sleeping, Light smiled goofily as the colors began to spin before his eyes…

And then a firm hand was steering him towards an old-fashioned gold-cage elevator. He was as concerned as someone with all the spunk and zeal of sea slug could be until the nice person with their hand on his arm assured him it was simply a modern elevator with a faux-metal exterior.

The next thing Light knew, he was lying face down on the most amazing comforter and pillows he had ever felt. It even smelled faintly of lavender.

His happiness was completed when a warm, if somewhat bony, body snuggled up against his own.

Light knew he should be more concerned about being halfway across the world, on a wild goose chase for a psychotic clown, but as L placed a soft kiss on his temple and wrapped his long arms more securely around Light's form, Light realized that he just couldn't bring himself to care.

_A/N: I don't know about you, but I ALWAYS get soooo tired when I travel. Doesn't matter how much I sleep, it isn't enough. *sigh*_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Bllllllaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhh. Sorry about the delay. *hangs head* But, I didn't feel very inspired...and my life, believe it or not, does not revolve around fanfiction. I hope. :P In any case, I probably shouldn't feel guilty for not updating this earlier. But I do. So I hope you like it._

_OH! And here's a shout-out to AuraBlackWolf, who suggested part of the plot (which I won't reveal here so as not to spoil it) It was just too good not to use. You rock!  
_

_ONWARD!_

_EDIT: Imaginary prize if you can find the most suggestive paragraph. I wrote it, looked back at it, and decided it could probably fit in the middle of a lemon, which was NOT the intention. :P  
_

Chapter 6

Light was ironing his favorite button-up when L finally decided to rejoin the living, albeit unhappily.

His detective was groaning and moaning and generally complaining, rolling about the gigantic bed and trying unsuccessfully to fall back into blissful sleep.

Smiling indulgently, Light focused on the task of ironing around his pocket protector, knowing from experience that L would get out of bed when it suited him and not a moment sooner.

"Light-kun, what time is it?"

"In Florida, it's 10 A.M., back in Japan it's 11 P.M."

"Room service was supposed to have delivered our breakfast by now…perhaps I should call and remind them exactly how much we are paying to stay in this establishment, an amount which I assure Light-kun is quite extravagant…"

"No need".

L looked moderately confused. "But…I require sustenance in the mornings, otherwise I will be quite useless on our search today…"

"Not to worry. While you were sleeping I took the liberty of arranging for us to attend the character breakfast in the Park Fare restaurant downstairs".

For a second L's face was entirely blank, and then it lit up with a smile rivaling the shine of Light's hair. Which, for the records, was considerable.

After a quick shower, which they shared in order to conserve water (cough), the two men dressed and headed down to eat.

The restaurant was as equally stunning as the rest of the hotel, with hand-embroidered table clothes and little gold-foil Mickey Mouse's decorating the glasses and plates.

It was also crawling with screaming children.

L took this in stride, having been raised in an orphanage, but Light cringed, and his eye started twitching. He liked children well enough, but…there were so _many_. And they were so _loud_.

A stream of maple syrup flew in an elegant arch across the dining hall.

And _messy_.

Noting Light's discomfort, L slipped the waiter a cool hundred, feeling very Humphrey Bogart, and quietly requested a table in the corner, a bit removed from the hub-bub.

It also afforded enough privacy for Light to plant a gentle kiss, tainted with longing, on L's cheek.

L blushed and swallowed, taking Light's hand underneath the table and playing with his long fingers.

They were just progressing to playing footsie when the waiter, dressed smartly in an all-white tuxedo kept syrup-free only by long practice dodging, appeared to take their orders.

Unsurprisingly, L ordered the strawberry cream pancakes, while Light went for a veggie omelet with whole-wheat toast and coffee.

As soon as the waiter left, the footsie recommenced, only to be interrupted once again by the arrival of Winnie the Pooh.

Light's eyes sparkled in a way L had never seen, and he was momentarily jealous of a person in a giant plaster and fur oven.

"L! It's Winnie the Pooh! My mom read me those books when I was young."

"Actually, Light-kun, you are still young, and furthermore it is simply a man in a bear costume".

Light fixed L with a glare and got up from his seat to hug the lovable bear, who ruffled his hair and hugged back.

Digging a pen out of his (protected) pocket, Light requested an autograph with all the glee of a small child, and Pooh complied, signing the napkin in Light's outstretched hand.

Then the bear lumbered off to the next table, leaving Light with a happy smile. The man reseated himself next to L, taking his hand once again to reassure him that Winnie the Pooh could never replace him.

"The investigation team is never to hear of this".

"Oh, but Matsuda-san would be so jealous…".

"Shut up" Light demanded, but his tone was playful, suggesting that he had several ways in mind to make L stop talking, the majority of them far from PG-rated.

Fortunately for the sanity of the small children surrounding them, the waiter chose that moment in time to present their food.

And present it he did; removing the silver domes covering the dishes with a flourish and smoothly laying the plates in front of their intended recipients.

L's eyes dripped with hunger, and his tongue worked its way around his lips.

Light knew it was no good trying to get L's attention when the man was focused on what was probably the most diabetes-inducing stack of pancakes either of them had ever seen. Therefore, he focused on nursing his cup of coffee and meticulously cutting up his omelet.

L dug into the stack with fervor, relishing each sweetened strawberry coated with real dairy cream, working his way to the pancakes underneath, layered with pure maple syrup flown in fresh from Wisconsin.

He was so absorbed in his task that, for several seconds, he refused to notice that _someone_ was tugging insistently on the back of his shirt. In fact, he probably would have persisted in ignoring whatever was going on, had Light not chosen that moment to snicker.

Now, L had heard Light laugh before, on several occasions. He'd heard joyous laughs, humorous ones, even rather evil sounding chuckles, but never, _ever_ had he heard Light emit something as undignified as a snicker.

His curiosity peeked, L diverted his attention from his pile of saccharine goodness to glance over his shoulder.

He abruptly found himself facing a large, round, black, and decidedly plastic nose. Holding back an unbecoming yelp, L turned his gaze upwards, meeting a pair of unblinking phony eyes underneath bushy polyester eyebrows.

The whole look was crowned by a tippy orange hat, and framed by long, floppy black ears.

By now, Light had dissolved into gasp-inducing heaves of laughter, and was nearly falling out of his chair.

L frowned, unsuccessfully attempting to escape his captor, who had decided that it was entirely appropriate to forcefully hug grown men in the middle of their breakfasts.

"Light-kun! Stop that incessant giggling and help me dissuade this…_thing_ from holding me captive!"

Of course Light only laughed harder. "_wheeze…_L.._haha_..I think…_wheeze_…Goofy likes you!"

"Well, I most certainly do _not_ like him!"

Goofy abruptly released the detective, and did an extremely convincing act of being hurt and weepy.

L noticed with some discomfort that the majority of the restaurant was looking at him. A couple children looked positively stricken, and the adults were glaring.

Sighing resignedly, L gave Goofy a hesitating pat on the nose. The…dog?...jumped in the air, obviously happy, and crushed L in another hug before finally moving on.

Good thing, too, considering the fact that Light was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

Well, before his face was plastered with a well-aimed cream-covered strawberry, that is.

L's innocent act was Oscar worthy, but Light had always been a tough critic. Fortunately, some underlying sense of propriety restrained him from retaliating by flinging a chunk of egg-white omelet at the man seated opposite him.

Besides, he was hungry.

Therefore, he simply sluiced the creamy mess off his face, licking as far around his mouth as he could. This maneuver had the double-benefit of both effectively eliminating the stickiness surrounding his lips and punishing L for dirtying him in the first place.

Oh yeah, L was sweating up a storm over there. Light could practically feel the low-pressure system moving in. He could imagine he heard a clap of thunder in the distance. Wow, he even thought he saw some lightning from the corner of his eye!

Light congratulated himself on being a remarkable empath, before he turned to look out the window and was confronted with what appeared to be a hurricane.

Just then, the maître' de entered.

"Ahem! Can I have your attention please? We've had a storm warning, nothing too serious, but we're going to have to ask you all to go into the basement until it's blown over."

Immediately, parents started panicking, children were alternately screaming or unnaturally silent, and the whole restaurant was in chaos.

The poor maître de attempted to control the stampede, but soon L, Light, the waiters, and several adolescents dressed as cartoon characters were the only people left in the restaurant.

Light was a little disturbed when Pooh popped his head off and started eating the remains of some erstwhile child's chocolate chip French toast, but L seemed to be taking it in stride.

A harried waiter, who appeared to be second in command, appeared beside them. "I'm afraid I must insist you two take cover as well".

"Do we have to? All those…children…" Light grimaced.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but the supply closet is a designated storm shelter area as well."

Light almost hugged the man, who proceeded to guide them to said closet, unlocking it and letting them in.

L shut the door behind them and turned to investigate their living quarters for the next few hours.

Turns out, supplies translated to costumes, and calling it a closet was a gross understatement. The thing was practically bigger than their suite, excluding the Jacuzzi tub.

Light stood in the middle of the mess, hands on his waist, surveying.

L had to admit, he looked particularly attractive standing with his hip jutted out like that. Big grey eyes took in the scene, making special note of the rack of Prince Eric costumes lining the left wall. L had always been a sucker for The Little Mermaid. Or, at the very least, for men dressed like royalty. Okay, maybe just Light in a really sexy suit.

The detective felt his lips curl up at the edges in an un-meditated smile. He had Light, in a giant closet filled with Disney costumes, for half a day at least.

Light chose that moment to turn around, and had the good grace to look moderately terrified and definitely turned on before all thoughts took flight like a flock of little white singing birdies. Hey, this was Disneyworld, after all.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The maître de shook his head in exhaustion. Those idiotic weather men. The storm, in truth, hadn't been too severe, but it had lasted the entire day.

Now night had fallen, and the hotel staff had to deal with enraged patrons demanding a free night's stay since their day had been ruined.

To make matters worse, Julie had gone and ripped her tail. Well, he supposed you couldn't blame her; it was easy to forget you had an extra appendage on your rear.

But now he had been recruited to go get the extra costume from storage. What was this? He was _supposed_ to be running a restaurant, not retrieving a Tigger costume. This, he knew for a fact, had not been in his job description.

He fumbled with his ring of keys, attempting to find the correct one. Of course, it was the 14th one he tried.

Fatigued, overworked, and generally stressed the hell out, the man could only stare in mild dismay at the sight greeting him.

Two men, each rather good-looking, probably in their twenties, were lying in a nest of poofy Technicolor dresses, arms wrapped around each other, fast asleep.

Now, the maître de was a very well trained man. He didn't bat an eye at people requesting tables arranged in a special formation to represent the bride and groom's Celtic family crest. Two men snogging; yeah, he'd been there, seen that.

But…they were _wearing _the _costumes_ for goodness' sake!

He'd probably never be able to see Prince Philip and Prince Eric stand next to each other ever again without hyperventilating.

Snatching the Tigger costume out of the dresser, the maître de wrote the day off as a complete and total failure and left the two men to their beauty rest. Maybe he'd send one of the rookies back in a few hours to make sure they got out of there. And didn't steal the costumes.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiip!

No. No, no no. This couldn't be happening. Did he seriously just rip a gaping hole in Tigger's tummy? Shit.

You know what? Screw it. The men could _keep_ the damn costumes for all he cared.

He'd always wanted to work in Paris, anyway. He was catching the first plane out of here. Wait. Disney Paris.

Vaguely wondering if Disney's influence had reached as far as Uzbekistan, he turned a corner and caught an un-fortuitous glimpse of Princes Eric and Philip being illicit in the gold-cage elevator.

Uzbekistan it was.

_A/N: WOW, I want what Light had for breakfast. It sounds sooooooo good! Unfortunately it's 1 A.M. Maybe in the morning. Like, the MORE morning morning. Ah, I love Disney. And character breakfasts. And Prince Eric *swoon* (totally my favorite Disney price). Oh, you know what else I love? Reviews. ;)_


End file.
